


feral: an interlude

by snsk



Series: the puppy play chronicles [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: [adjective] 1. existing in a natural state, as animals [...]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was really all set to write the next chap of dnpk or one of your requests but this came out instead

Sometimes it’s too much. Everything, that is. Everything is too loud and this is when Dan does not want to play. He wants to _be_. This is when he emerges from his bedroom and unseeingly crosses the flat and drops to his knees and nudges at Phil blindly with his nose, seeking it out. A certain kind of desperation. This is when Phil looks down at him, reads something in his eyes or expression - Dan will never ask - and says, quietly: “Hey, baby.”

They have started to amass quite a collection, hidden in Phil’s wicker box (the collar and leash always, always in his bedside drawer, handled with care). But when Dan is like this, it isn’t the vibrator with the weighted tail and the fancy settings, or the hard, bright glint of his collar, the unforgiving metal of his leash. When Dan is like this, everything is soft, pretty fur. There are brown ears that match his hair and a tail with a white tip that brushes against Dan’s thighs as he pads across the floor.

Phil ordered them specially for him. The [tail](http://68.media.tumblr.com/4bf577595b9d36b1f29783e435077a79/tumblr_od172aPu0s1utgunzo1_1280.jpg) has a fetching ribbon adorning its base, wine-coloured. Phil is so good to him when he is like this.

Dan is not - he cannot think when he is like this. Most times, when they play this game, it is part kink and it is part comfort. And there are nights like these, when it is just necessity. He is- he doesn’t know how else to be. Everything just gets so crowded in his head. He doesn’t want to think. He doesn’t want to take it out on Phil anymore, not like he used to. Somewhere along the line, nights like these, Phil, Phil, wonderful Phil, started doing all the thinking for him.

And because of Phil now Dan has his ears on and his ass lubed up and open and slick, filled with his tail, he can feel it against the backs of his legs, swish swish swish, a bit ticklish in the most soothing of ways. He wriggles happily so it swishes more. He huffs and licks at Phil’s wrist when Phil runs his fingers through his hair.

“Good boy,” Phil says. “So sweet. Oh, you’re so good.”

Of course he is. Phil wants him to be. Phil would be disappointed if he wasn’t. He would hate to disappoint Phil, he'd hate that most in the world. Although Phil never actually gets disappointed. When Dan gets the floor messy when he’s given food, or when he comes accidentally, and when he sometimes chooses not to listen just to see what Phil will do, don’t tell Phil, Phil never scolds. He just asks him to do it again, and kisses his hair. Or he cleans up after him, and says it’s not his fault. And he says it again, like he thinks Dan didn’t hear the first time. He says, “Darling boy, it’s not your fault,” and he kisses Dan again for good measure.

Now he nuzzles against Phil’s leg. Phil is sitting cross-legged on the bed, and he is smiling down at him in that way that means love. “Want your toy?” he asks.

Dan huffs and licks him again.

“Yeah?” Phil asks. He holds it just above Dan’s head. “Come and get it, pup.”

Dan snaps at it with his teeth, but Phil pulls it away. He tries again, but Phil’s too fast for him. He whines. Phil is laughing at Dan and running his palm over his back. He’s being _mean_. Dan sets his teeth onto Phil’s forearm and hangs on. He knows he isn’t hurting Phil, but Phil makes an aborted gasp, and he shifts slightly where he’s sitting. “Ahh- ohh,” he says. “Maybe I deserved that. Fuck. Here, baby.” He lets Dan sink his teeth into his lovely plush bone, so soft and good and comforting, _his,_ and digs his wrist into his crotch.

Oh. Dan can help with that. He drops the bone in Phil’s lap and sniffs interestedly at where Phil smells best, where Dan is best at. He pushes his nose in it.

“Pretty pup,” Phil tells him. “Thank you for offering, but not now. I have something to show you; I was waiting for my birthday, but-” and he dips his hand under his pillow, and brings it out.

It is the most wonderful thing Dan’s ever seen. It is velvet and it is draped with wine-red lace, to match the ribbon on his tail. A bell dangles from it, silver and tiny and catching the light.

Dan lifts his head properly, sits up on his legs. Phil watches his face closely. Phil is the kind of person who gives Dan the prettiest thing that has ever existed and still thinks Dan will hate it, so he does the only thing he can: he rushes into Phil’s chest and knocks him over, onto his back. He hovers over him and licks all over his face. Wet soft warm kisses, all over lick lick lick, thank you thank you thank you.

“You like it,” Phil says, half-breathless, grinning.

Dan makes a short sharp noise of excitement. He nudges at Phil’s arm, now. He wants to wear it. So Phil reaches up with both hands and puts it around his neck, very gentle. He ties the ribbon to fasten it and leans back and surveys Dan with something that Dan knows he will never even half deserve.

Dan’s other collar is padded too, and he loves it, but it does not feel half as soft as this one does, as sweet, as precious. Dan wants to cry. This is perfect, for tonight, and all the nights like this. Phil always knows. How does Phil always know?

“Gorgeous boy,” Phil admires. “Prettiest pup. Look at you. God, do I love you.”

Phil is looking at him like he is remaking the world, and Dan can’t understand that. Perhaps he never will. But while at any other time he'd be trying to figure it out, right now…

Right now all he needs to do is trust Phil.

So he dips his nose into the crevice of Phil’s collarbone and does.

**Author's Note:**

> snsknene on tumblr! :D


End file.
